


Midnight Thoughts

by aPseudonym



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Howards a dick, Insecure Tony, M/M, Maybe some tears, One Shot, its like 2 am sorry if its crappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aPseudonym/pseuds/aPseudonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It occurred to Tony, as he propped himself up on his elbow to watch Steve snore softly next to him, that he honestly didn't deserve Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy stony one shot

It occurred to Tony, as he propped himself up on his elbow to watch Steve snore softly next to him, that he honestly didn't deserve Steve. 

He studied Steve, compared the powerful arms to his own skinny ones, the way his stomach was completely flat and toned. Tony poked a finger at his own squishy stomach and made a face. 

He sighed and leaned against the headboard, wishing he had some qualities, any qualities, that would validate him of Steve fucking Roger's attention. 

It wasn't even the perfect body that made Tony feel inferior, it was the complete lack of selfishness that Steve possessed, that he was willing to do anything, even sacrifice himself, to save someone else. 

Tony had never been like that. 

He'd always been stupidly unconscious of anyone but himself, famous and spoiled rich and rotten to the core. 

Yes, he'd tried to change, but who'd ever willing want him around? Especially Captain America, Howard's favorite, the one person he'd been raised to adore, the person Howard had tried to change him into. 

But no matter how hard Howard pressed him, with the endless disappointments ringing in his ears, he couldn't reach the standards of this perfect person that Tony was supposed to be. 

Steve snored on, oblivious to Tony's insecurities. 

Tony scooted back under the covers and turned his back on Steve. It probably only a matter of time before he got fed up and left. 

The arc reactor glowed dimly in the dark, and Tony felt Steve shift, one arm coming around Tony and hugging him close. His fingers brushed against the reactor, but Tony didn't feel afraid or anxious. 

Steve's breath ruffled the back of his hair, and his voice was thick with sleep as he mumbled into Tony's hair. “‘S’kay, I've got you.” 

Tony hadn't realized he was trembling. 

Steve buried his face in the nape of Tony's neck. “Was’ wrong?” 

Everything felt tight and loud, the bed too warm and the air too cold. 

“Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Go back to sleep.” Tony's whisper sounded loud in the quiet room, and he mentally cursed at the sound of it.

Steve tightened his arm around Tony, puling him against him. “It's not nothing, Tony. ‘S’kay, you can tell me.” 

“I- I'm- just go back to sleep, ok?” 

Steve heaved a sigh and Tony berated himself for waking him up and keeping him up. 

“You're so fucking stubborn, Tony.”

Tony squeezed his eyes shut at the language, because Steve only ever swore when he was feeling some strong emotion, and right now Tony would bet his right arm he was angry. 

He bit his lip and was grateful Steve couldn't see his face. 

“It's what I like most about you, Tony.” 

Oh. Guess he would've lost an arm. 

Steves voice vibrated through Tony's chest. “Though, I'd appreciate if you weren't stubborn right now and just tell me what's wrong.” 

“I just- you're so- I mean, why are you here, Steve?”

Steve immediately sat up, snatching his arm back from Tony.  
“You want me to leave?” 

Tony flinched at Steve's wide eyes, one hand going to Steve's arm.  
“What- no! Don't leave, please, I didn't mean- fuck,”

He raked a hand through his hair and tried not to look at Steve. “I meant, why are you here with me? Why- why are you even with me, there is so many other people who aren't completely messed up-” He choked and took a breath, letting his hands fall into his lap. 

“Hey.” Steve's voice was gentle, and he lightly pulled Tony closer. “You're not a burden, if that's what you mean. You mean the world to me, Tony.”

He laughted a little at Tony's incredulous face, pressing a kiss to the top of his bed head. “I'm serious! You're important to me, Tony. And you're not messed up, you're a survivor.” 

Steve pressed Tony down onto the bed and placed a kiss on the arc reactor. “Scars and all.” 

Tony's eyes stung. He slung his arms around Steve and buried his face in his neck. Steve immediately wrapped his arms around him, laying back down and tangling his legs with Tony's skinny ones. 

Tony unwound his arms from Steve's neck and mumbled something that sounded like an apology and a thank you mixed together. 

From the light of the arc reactor, Steve could dimly make out his face, and he pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead. The trembling had stopped, and he closed his eyes, losely holding Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
